Wishing Well
by LovinTouchinSqueezin
Summary: Pós 1x22. Emma tenta achar Graham.


Emma teve a chance de voltar a delegacia como Xerife da cidade, e quando o fez, percebeu que a jaqueta de couro do antigo xerife ainda se encontrava ali. Intacta. Infelizmente.

Emma tinha uma esperança - pequena, mas mesmo assim - de que Graham iria voltar, assim como todos na cidade. Depois de tudo ser devidamente explicado, e de uma conversa esperançosa com Rumpelstilkin, ela começou a procurar por ele.

-_ Ora, princesa, não consegue se lembrar de como trazer seu amado de volta? Vamos, não se subestime. Você não precisa de mim para essa tarefa. _

Emma se isolava na delegacia, pensando, relembrando os últimos momentos com Graham. _O caçador. _

Sentindo a cabeça doer, caminhou até o pequeno banheiro do estabelecimento. Olhou para si mesma, esperando uma mágica resposta. Riu, irônica.

Ligou a torneira e com as mãos levou a água gelada até a face. _Água._

_- Esse, Emma, é um poço especial. Dizem as lendas que a água daqui tem propriedades mágicas, e pode trazer o que uma vez foi perdido._

Como um clique, tudo fez sentido, mas é claro! Da primeira vez, ela desejou que o livro voltasse para seu filho. Se ela quis desejar que Graham voltasse? Mais do que nunca, mas criar toda esse ilusão só iria abrir mais o buraco em seu peito.

Correu até a garagem da delegacia, surpresa por já estar de noite. Entrou no carro amarelo, o coração batendo violentamente. Deu a partida e saiu a toda velocidade.

Com pressa, ela chegou até o começo da trilha, onde o seu já velho carro não podia aguentar o percurso. Caminhou, o ar gelado entrando pelas suas narinas e arranhando sua garganta.

Chegou ao seu objetivo, e se deu conta que não tinha pensado em _como _desejar. Quantas pessoas já não haviam se dado mal por fazer pedidos que superficialmente pareciam tudo que eles podiam querer. Lembrou-se de Mary Margaret, no que parecia séculos atrás, em seu encontro com David. Lembrou-se de Henry contando a história do gênio que se revelou ser a de Sidney Glass.

Com as mãos na cintura, se pôs a pensar.

_Eu desejo que Graham volte. _Não, geral demais. _Eu desejo que Graham volte, com suas memórias de seu reino e as de Storybrook. _

Isso!

Respirou fundo e enfim bebeu. Desejou com toda força.

Nada aconteceu, e ela com um sorriso que se desfazia sentindo as esperanças perdidas. Deu meia volta, com raiva.

Chegou de volta a delegacia, dirigindo-se diretamente a academia improvisada, que só apresentava um saco de boxe velho. _Ótimo_

Sem nem ao menos pensar, meteu um soco, seguido de outros socos. Ah, chutou também, por que não?

- Por que tanta raiva?

A rouquidão, o sotaque e até o cheiro de couro novo fez Emma girar o corpo rápido. Sentiu o coração dar um solavanco e aumentar a velocidade, quase pulando do peito. Ele parecia normal fisicamente, a mesma barba, o mesmo colete, o mesmo sapato. A única coisa que mudava era sua expressão e seu olhos; a expressão era de felicidade e confusão, como se tudo fosse novo (ou como se tudo que uma vez ele julgou como normal fosse tirado dele por tanto tempo que agora lhe pareça novo). Os olhos libertos, pupilas dilatadas e uma lágrima solitária descendo pelo rosto, parando na barba.

- Emma...

Ela correu. Correu por que Graham estava ali, parado na sua frente. Sorrindo pra ela, _esperando _por ela. Emma esqueceu de tudo por um breve momento, esqueceu sobre maldições, sobre contos de fadas, sobre dragões, sobre tudo.

Abraçou-o, enfiando a cabeça coberta de fios louros no peito de Graham, procurando pelo som do coração dele. E lá estava, batendo forte e sadio.

- Senti sua falta.

- Eu também.

Pela segunda vez, Graham pegou o rosto de Emma nas mãos, observando o sorriso verdadeiro se espalhar pelos lábios. Ele a beijou suavemente, sem pressa. Nada parecia ter mudado desde o último beijo deles, os lábios dele tinham o mesmo gosto ácido e os dela o mesmo de canela.

Emma suspirou.

- Será que nós devemos ir pra casa?

Emma riu.

- Sim, é claro.

* * *

**Então... Mariana continuando a me dar ideias e puff, essas fics pulam da minha cabeça pra esse site.**

**Espero que gostem e inté a próxima.**

**xx.**


End file.
